


Less and Less

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Captivity, Community: 31_days, Community: monthlysupergo, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: She looks at the wall of her cell, and imagines it is a window to the outside world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_Days challenge for 1/7/17: "she wakes each day a little less" and my monthlysupergo table prompt, "Spirit"

She looks at the wall of her cell, and imagines it is a window to the outside world. She pictures the desert she had called home, the people she had called family, and the little girl she had called Grace.

These images are all she has to keep her going, as the sterile while walls and sublim messages never change. She wakes each day a little less herself; a little less the girl who had raced through the dustlanes on her motorbike and drank boilerplate brews around the fire. A little less a human.

That's what BL/ind does to a person; make them less and less a human until they become just a part of the machine. She doesn't know how long they've had her, though it seems like forever. She doesn't know what they intend to do with her. She doesn't know why they've kept her alive for so long, when Luftalass said that if BL/ind couldn't break your spirt they would just kill you.

She doesn't know what's become of her little girl, though she hopes that the others have taken her in. Sometime she imagines that her spirit left her when Grace did, and that's why BL/ind can't break it. It certainly felt that way when the SCARECROWs got her just minutes after Grace was born.

She looks at the wall, and imagines that as her spirit fades into less and less, Grace will grow.


End file.
